A hanger is an excellent device for storing and maintaining a garment. It may be particularly useful for a jersey, a T-shirt, a long sleeved shirt, a sweater, a jacket, pants etcetera. Storing such garments on hangers helps to utilize closet space while saving dresser space. Using a hanger may also help to properly maintain a garment by helping to eliminate creases created by folding said garment and storing it in a dresser. Hanging a garment on a typical hanger, however, presents a host of issues.
Many people use a typical hanger generally comprised of tubular plastic or metal no more than a few millimeters thick, in the general shape of an isosceles triangle, and with a hook member near where the two equal sides of the isosceles triangle meet. Generally, such a hanger has a tendency to cause bumps and creases in clothing, making it look unnatural or improperly cared for, because it is relatively thin and provides very little support. Even if a shirt is perfectly placed upon such a hanger, gravity pulls downward while the hanger stubbornly resists, leaving a perceptible aberration on the shirt.
Various hangers have been developed to address these issues. Broad shouldered hangers, for example, provide much more support while eliminating the aberration problem. U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,201,298 and 6,964,360 are examples of such hangers. The problem with these types of hangers, however, is that they tend to be relatively expensive to manufacture, assemble, and ship. They may also be heavy. Other hanger forms such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,446 are generally formed into a given length and may only be efficiently used with garments of specific sizes. These captively designed hangers lack adjustability.
There is a need in the art for a hanger that provides the adequate support of a broad shouldered hanger, yet is slim, easy to manufacture, and adjustable. It is to these ends that the present adjustable hanger has been developed.